Gonzalez
; Gonzales (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 10A: The Resistance Forces/Chapter 10B: Caught in the Middle |class =Brigand |mirage = |voiceby = }} Gonzalez is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and the only playable Brigand in the game. He makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile A bandit from the Western Isles, Gonzalez was rejected by villagers due to his monster-like appearance, and so was reluctantly reduced to a bandit and put to tough work by them. Ordered to destroy a village, he switch sides when Lilina speaks to him, because she's the first person to speak to him kindly. At the end of the war, he returns to his village. Rather than the heavy rejection he received from them earlier, he is accepted as a war hero and finally lives a happy life in the village. Personality Unattractive in physical appearance, even by his own admission, Gonzalez possesses a heart of gold that contrasts with his appearance. Despite his mistreatment, he bears no ill will towards the villagers of his hometown but feels that he is unworthy of even basic kind treatment. He is touched by Lilina's honest kindness given to him upon their first meeting and weeps when she insists on staying with him in their support. He is unintelligent and simple, his support conversations are often short with him unable to use even simple phrases like "thank you" or forgetting the name of the person he is talking to between conversations. He is well aware of his lacking intelligence and even wallows in self-pity over his shortcomings. However he is receptive of others and finds inspiration through their patience to improve himself, even if only by a tiny amount. In Game Description: A brigand from the Western Isles. Uneducated but compassionate. Base Stats Normal Mode= *'' Larum's route only ''** Elffin's route only |-|Hard Mode= *'' Larum's route only ''** Elffin's route only Growth Rates |90% |60% |15% |50% |35% |25% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports *Lilina *Echidna *Bartre *Garret *Dayan *Trec Overall Gonzalez, depending on the route, joins at either Level 5 or Level 11. In Larum's route, he joins at level 5 with a C in axes and in Elffin's route D in axes. He gets hard mode bonuses, a nice touch, and his starting stats are the same regardless. This means if one wants to maximize the amount of stat gains he'll get, especially if the goal is to level him to level 20 before promoting him, Larum's route is ideal, especially given the better axe rank, but if one desperately needs a Berserker and intends to promote him with the next hero crest obtained, Elffin's route is ideal. It depends on the player's preference in the end. As a unit, Gonzalez has monstrous damage output. His Strength and Speed growths are phenomenal, but his skill is terrible and that combined with the low accuracy of axes in FE6, his accuracy is poor. His HP is very high as well, and his con is so high that Steel Axes don't slow him down, even before promotion. His Luck and Defense are average, but his resistance is very low. This means his HP allows him to soak up most physical hits, but magic does a number on him. Promotion grants him a huge Skill boost (+5) and Crit +30, meaning with the right supports his improved hit rate can improve further and hit critical rate can skyrocket. He tends to struggle with fast sword users in terms of hit rate regardless though. His HP, Strength, Speed, and Defense also improve nicely, but he gains no resistance. If one intends to get him to Level 20 before promoting him, later obtained Hero Crests can be used on him if the player would rather promote characters like Dieck or Rutger with the earlier obtained ones. Overall, Gonzalez has good chances of being a very useful unit, especially on hard mode, but does have his weaknesses. Quotes Ending ; Gonzalez - Gentle Bandit (心やさしき山賊 Kokoro yasashiki sanzoku) : "When Gonzalez returned to his home on the Western Isles, he was not greeted with stones or harsh words. Instead, people cheered for the return of a hero." Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Gonzales landed 46th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * Gonzalez is one of only three characters in the game to support with someone from both routes in a path split with both being the pre-promotes, the other characters being Douglas and Percival with the dancer units you get from the path split. Gallery File:B16-022HN artwork.png|Artwork of Gonzalez in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Ippei Soeda. File:B16-022HN.png|Gonzalez as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:GonzalesFE6.png|Gonzalez's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Gonzales as a Bandit.JPG|Gonzalez as a Brigand in The Binding Blade. File:Gonzalez as a Berserker.JPG|Gonzalez as a Berserker in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters